My October Jellicle Week
by MacavityManiac
Summary: this is my entry for BroadwayKhaos's October Jellicle Week
1. Sunday

*Etcetera's POV*

"Come on Cettie! Please tell me!"

I laughed as Pounce begged me to tell him.

"No way Pounce."

"But why?" he whined.

I just giggled.

"Come on," he begged. "I told you what I'm going as! Why won't you tell me?"

"Cause."

"Cause why?"

"Cause," I grinned.

"It's a secret."

*Pouncival's POV*

"Come on Cettie," I begged. "Please tell me!"

She just laughed, her pale blue eyes sparkling.

"No way Pounce."

"But why?" I whined. I knew it was kittenish, but I had to know.

She giggled.

"Come on," I argued. "I told you what I'm going as! Why won't you tell me?"

She put a small pout on her face.

"Cause."

"Cause why?"

"Cause," she grinned.

"It's a secret."


	2. Monday

*Pouncival's POV*

I kept my eyes peeled for Cettie. Most of the rest of the cats had arrived already. Cassandra had come as a vampire, with a ghost-ified Alonzo.

Electra and Victoria had come as 50s poodle skirt girls.

Misto came as Houdini, and performed magic of and on for most of the night.

Of course, Tugger came as Elvis. What else? With him was Bomba as piratess.

Munkustrap had come as a knight in shining armor, with Demeter as a Renaissance lady.

Jemima arrived dressed as an angel with Tumble as a devil.

I myself was a werewolf, much to my mom's chagrin. She said it was insulting to the race of Jellicles to go as a dog. I didn't listen, of course.

About an hour went by. Tumble got covered in red paint when Plato rigged a paint can to fall on him. It didn't really matter, since he was a devil, but he was pretty mad.

I had seen Tugger feeding Bomba a spider shaped cupcake.

Victoria had refused to do the walk-under-the-ladder dare, due to her superstitions.

Everyone was dancing to some music, drinking punch, that kind of stuff. Suddenly, the music stopped. Everyone looked around, confused.

"Look!" Electra murmured, pointing at the top of the tire.

Everyone looked. A mysterious black queen stood at the top. She was sleek and just…wow. She gently walked down and stood in front of me. I recognized her pale blue eyes. They were sparkling with laughter.

"Cettie?" I whispered.

She smiled, leaned forward, and whispered in my ear.

"Happy Halloween Pounce."


	3. Tuesday

*Pouncival's POV*

"Cettie, this has got to be the dumbest idea in Jellicle history!"

The cream tabby queen just grinned and pulled me to Misto's den. Once inside, Cettie explained her idea to the little tuxedo Tom. He kept shaking his head, but once Cettie put on that kitten pouty face of hers, he finally agreed.

All three of us headed towards Cassandra's den. I was still partially against it, but Cettie had begged me, and I couldn't say no.

Misto waved his hands around us, just outside the den, and I felt all tingly.

"Cool!" Cettie whispered.

I looked at my paw. I could see right through it.

"Cettie, are you sure this is gonna work?"

She nodded. "We're gonna scare her so good, she'll think twice about insulting us again!"

Misto nodded at us and vanished. I took a deep breath and followed Cettie into Cassandra's den.

The Siamese queen was lounging by her mirror when they crept in. She spun around.

"What the hell are you doing in my den? Get out!"

We didn't move. She tried pushing us out, but her paws went right through us.

She stepped back, her dark face as pale as Cettie's fur. Cettie started hamming it up.

"It's your fault Cassandra. You're the one who told us to go jump off a cliff."

Cassandra shook her head. "I-I didn't mean it."

"Well, there's nothing you can do now," Cettie said solemnly.

"I'm so sorry," Cassandra pleaded. "Wh-why are you here now?"

Cettie slowly walked forward. I followed her.

"We've come for you Cassandra," I replied.

She shook her head. "N-no! N-no!"

We kept walking forward. "Yes Cassandra," we chorused.

"No!" she screeched, before running out of her den.

Once she was out of ear shot, we cracked up. The spell was wearing off, and it was gone by the time we were catching our breath.

"D-did you see the look on her face?" Cettie couldn't stop laughing.

I nodded, trying to breathe.

We both finally collapsed on the floor. Cettie leaned against my shoulder and sighed.

I smiled when she leaned against me, but I was very surprised when she kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks Pounce," she murmured. "We really taught her a lesson."

I just nodded, not wanting to spoil the moment.


	4. Wednesday

*Pouncival POV*

"Come on Cettie!"

The cream princess laughed and ran to catch up with me. I grabbed her paw and pulled her as I ran. We continued down the street, until we came to a large, ornate building, into which many people were flooding. We crept around to the back. A dark gray and white Tom stood at the back door.

"Hi Uncle Elias," I grinned.

The burly Tom smiled. "Well, little Pouncival. All grown up. And who's your pretty little friend?"

Cettie blushed. I smiled. "This is Etcetera. Can we watch the show?"

Uncle Elias grinned. "Of course."

He stepped aside and opened the door. I bowed to Cettie and held my arm out. She giggle and took my arm. We walked in and sat at the edge of the stage, just as the curtain went up.

Two humans were on the stage, a girl and a boy. They started singing in Italian. Than another man came out and pretended to stab the first man. There was a big death scene, and Cettie snuggled against me, whimpering. I stroked her headfur gently.

At the end, everyone stood and clapped, including me and Cettie. Tears were streaming down her cream colored face, but she was smiling brightly. We snuck back out the back, thanking my uncle Elias on the way out. Cettie laughed and tugged at my paw.

"Come on," she giggled. "I wanna show you something."

I ran after her, until we came to a small house. Cettie scratched at the door, until a pale gold haired human girl opened it.

"Cupcake!" she screamed happily.

Cettie rubbed up against her leg as we entered. I felt a little awkward. I guessed this was Cettie, Jelly, Victoria, and Mistoffelees's human home. The little girl bent down and pet me.

"Hiya kitty," she grinned. "My name's Leah!"

"Leah," another female human voice called. "Is that Cupcake?"

"Yeah Annie," Leah answered. "She's got another kitty with her!"

"Really?" An older girl with curly copper hair came around the corner. She laughed when she saw Cettie leaning against me.  
"Awww! Cupcake's got a boyfriend!"

I blushed, as did Cettie.

The older girl bent down to pet me as well. "You guys want somethin' to eat?"

Cettie mewed happily. The girl disappeared, and came back with two saucers of milk and a plate of tuna.

"Come in here," she said, carrying the dishes into another room.

Cettie and I followed her into a larger room with a roaring fire place. She set the dishes by the fire.

"You two enjoy," she chuckled, ruffling Cettie's headfur before leaving.

Cettie and I started lapping up our milk. I took a bite of the tuna. It was salty and good. When we were done, Cettie stretched out in front of the roaring fire. I purred as the warmth warmed me from paw to tail. I stretched out next to her. She purred and leaned against me.

I sighed. "Happy birthday Cettie."

She sighed as well. "Thanks Pounci."

I yawned as I fell asleep next to my cream princess.

Next thing I knew, someone was kicking me. I opened my eyes groggily. Jellylorum stood frowning in front of me.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

I jumped up, waking Cettie.

"Sorry Cettie," I grinned sheepishly. "I gotta go."

I dipped my head to Jelly as I left. I passed Misto and Victoria outside.

Misto grinned. "Did you kiss her?"

I blushed. "Not yet."

Victoria sighed. "See you tomorrow Pounce."

I nodded and left. Boy had I blown it with Jelly! I was so dead.


	5. Thursday

*Pouncival POV*

I heard sobbing. It was coming from behind a tree. I peeked around. Cettie was sitting behind it, her head in her paws.

"Cettie?"

She looked up. Her cheek was a little bloody and very red. I knelt down beside her.

"Ohh Cettie. What happened?"

She sniffed and shook her head. I sighed.

"Why won't you tell me?"

She just shook her head again. I got up and bounded off to find someone who she would tell.

…..

I came back a few minutes later. Behind me were Victoria, Electra, Jemima, Tumble, Plato, and Misto. We all sat down around Cettie.

"Come on Cettie," Jemima coaxed, rubbing her friend's paw. "You can tell us."

"Yeah," Misto agreed. "You can tell us anything."

Cettie sniffed and wiped her nose. "T-t-t-.."

Plato started snarling. "Tugger?"

Cettie nodded and pointed at her cheek. Victoria's eyes widened.

"He did that?" she whispered.

Cettie nodded again and cleared her throat shakily. "He was trying to get s-some burs out o-of his mane. I-I tried to help, but h-he…"

She pointed again to her cheek. Tumble nodded.

"And?"

"He told m-me to go away. H-he said I wasn't w-worth anything."

She than burst into tears, sobbing on my shoulder. I hugged her. Electra joined me. Followed by everyone else. Cettie giggled a little at being crushed by us. We let her go. She sighed and leaned on me. I gave Tumble, Misto, and Plato a look that said plainly _Say something and you're dead._ They got the message.

I pulled away from Cettie. She turned to me, surprised. I took her by the shoulders.

"Cettie, if you want an accounting of your worth," I said, then gesturing to all of the kittens sitting around her. "Count your friends."


	6. Friday

*Etcetera POV*

I held back tears as I saw her twine his tail with his, purring in his ear. I turned away. I couldn't watch anymore. We had been so perfect! Then _she_ took an interest in him. My best friend and adopted sister!

_Small town homecoming queen_

_She's the star in this scene_

_There's no way to deny she's lovely._

_Perfect eyes _

_Perfect fur_

_Perfumed hearts everywhere_

_Tell myself_

_That inside she's ugly_

I quietly sung to myself.

"Cettie?"

I quickly wiped my eyes.

"Hi Pounce."

"Cettie….."

"Listen Pounce."

I turned to face him, allowing him to see my tear streaked fur.

_Maybe I'm just jealous_

_I can't help but hate her!_

_Secretly I wonder if my tomfriend wants to date her!_

"Oh god Cettie. No, no. Cettie…I love you. Didn't you see me push her away?"

I shook my head. "No. I walked away."

"You can ask Jemima! She saw it and she never lies!"

"Fine. I will."

I crawled out of the pipe and bounded over to Jemima.

"Hey Jemmy?"

She turned towards me. "Oh, hi Cettie!"  
"D-did Pounce push Viki away just now?"

She nodded, her large eyes sincere. "Of course! I even heard what he said!"

I cocked my head. "What did he say?"

"I said that she was a horrible person, trying to get me to cheat on the most beautiful queen I've ever known."

I turned around and threw my arms around Pouncival's neck.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you!"

He nuzzled my head. "I forgive you," he whispered.

**I based this off the fan-vid Girl Next Door by Taintie. It's about Etcetera being jealous of Victoria.**


	7. Saturday

*Pouncival POV*

"Open wide!'

Cettie giggled and opened her mouth. I gently put a piece of butterscotch candy in. She giggled again.

"Your turn."

I started to open my mouth, but was stopped when she leaned forward and kissed me. This surprised me. We had never really kissed before.

She pulled back smiling, and pulled out a piece of red candy.

"Open up."

This time, I actually opened my mouth. She popped the candy in. My mouth started to burn. I jumped up, spit out the candy, and fanned my mouth; all the while repeating.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!"

Cettie was rolling on the ground laughing. Tears were streaming down her face. My mouth finally stopped burning. I looked at Cettie, who was still laughing.

"You're gonna get it now," I growled playfully.

I pounced on her and we wrestled for a few minutes. It finally ended with her pinning me down. I was shocked at how strong she was. She leaned into my face and purred.

"Never underestimate a hyper kitten on sugar!"

I leaned up and kissed her. She didn't pull back for a few moments.

We sat up and she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I love you Pounce."

My eyes widened. She had actually said it!

"I love you too Cettie."

Electra walked into the clearing, clutching her stomach.

"Anyone want my candy?" she moaned. "I'm too full!"

Cettie and I shot up, simultaneously screamed "CANDY!" and bounded towards Electra.


End file.
